


Never Ever

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Flustered Sans, Loving Grillby, M/M, On the surface, Shy Sans, look at these dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Sans is worried Grillby will eventually leave him. Grillby knows this and does everything he can to prove that he loves Sans more than anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPterosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Ptera ^^
> 
>  
> 
> And would you look at that, my first Sansby ^^ Sorry its so short TnT

Sans heaved a heavy sigh as he rested his chin on the tabletop he sat at. He gave the rather small coffee shop around him a forlorn look before closing his sockets with a huff. He should have known it was too good to be true, that there was no, absolutely no way he was-

 

“Sans? I’m so sorry, there was a four car pileup and traffic was crazy…” Sans jerked upright at the soft voice that carried above his head, the flame elemental it belonged to gazing down at him with an apologetic look on his face. Sans blushed a little but sat back in his seat, easy smile on his teeth as he quieted the thoughts in his head, telling him Grillby was going to stand him up. His fiery boyfriend wasn't like that.

 

“Did you already order, darling?” Grillby asked, his coat removed and seated in the chair across from Sans. Said skeleton felt his blush increase and lifted his hood to hide his face, shaking his head.

 

“Nope, wanted to wait for you.” He said in a quiet voice, raising his menu to hide his face further. Grillby chuckled at his easily flustered lover’s antics, by now used to how shy Sans could be when he was showed affection in public. Or, well, anywhere in general. Grillby put down his own menu and ordered a frappe and a muffin, before ordering for Sans who pointed at what he wanted. He then put away their little menus and smiled at his tiny lover.

 

“Sans.” Grillby said gently, his voice at just the right tone to have Sans look up at him, eyelights focused on his chest rather than meeting his eyes. “Look at me for a sec?” His little lover finally met his eyes and he smiled, chuckling as the bright blue blush increased, before he leaned forward and gave Sans a small peck to the forehead. Sans made a slight splutter of sound, sitting back completely and pulling at the drawstrings to his hood, closing it completely around his face. Now Grillby laughed out loud, his voice warm and crackling.

 

“Whyyyyyyyy…” Sans groaned, crossing his arms and setting his hood covered head on the tabletop once more, ignoring his tall boyfriend as Grillby calmly poked at his skull, making puns until the waitress came with their orders, his love for Sans increasing the more giggles he got out of the small skeleton. He smiled as they ate and drank their coffees, Sans still refusing to look him in the eye, though he would throw him a small look every now and then. He knew how low Sans’ self-esteem was; that Sans was still expecting him to up and leave him. The thought broke Grillby’s heart, but he knew all he could do would be to give his anxious, shy boyfriend all the love he could. Which was why, once they had finished up their food and paid the bill, he lifted his boyfriend into his arms and strode out of the coffee shop before Sans could even squeak.

 

“G-Grillby! Put me down!” Sans stuttered once he regained his bearings, trying to wiggle in Grillby’s hold. Grillby just laughed lightly.

 

“It’s cold and icy out. What kind of lover would I be if I let you walk around and slip and fall?” Grillby chuckled as Sans huffed, though he cuddled further into Grillby’s hold. The flame smiled, nuzzling the top of Sans’ head. He could never leave his tiny, shy lover. Never ever.


End file.
